


Necessary Lie

by kingkeiji



Series: Haikyuu Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, a kiss as a lie, atsumu just rolls with it really, dom hinata implied, hinata is a really good kisser, hinata makes the calls in these kind of situation, kageyama didnt need to see that, post black jackals match, post time skip haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeiji/pseuds/kingkeiji
Summary: “Shouyo, I know we have this unspoken ‘help me out’ situation going on but are you sure about this? What if ya scare Tobio-kun?”“How else am I supposed to convince him I have a boyfriend?”Hinata just needed a good excuse to kiss Atsumu really.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Haikyuu Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Necessary Lie

Hinata and Atsumu in the locker room, arguing because Hinata wants to make Kageyama forget him so they kiss in the locker room 

It wasn’t like they were a thing. No it definitely was not that but it just so happened that things worked out in favour for the both and them and they somehow managed to keep things that way without crossing the line, most of the time. 

This, was not one of those times. 

Hinata and Atsumu were in room next door from the Black Jackals locker room after they won a match against Schweiden Adlers and they could hear the cheers from the rest of their teammates. 

It was all because Hinata got a text from Kageyama. “Beside your team’s locker room. We need to talk.” and Hinata knew all too well what Kageyama was up to, that’s why he asked Atsumu for his help. 

Back in Rio, Hinata had had his share of fun, with other women or men. The nights he could hazily remember, the nights where he didn't come home till the next day or the nights where Pedro had to pick him up from whichever bar he was at. It was just one of those things that he couldn't run away from, especially when he lived in Brazil.

“Shouyo, I know we have this unspoken ‘help me out’ situation going on but are you sure about this? What if ya scare Tobio-kun?”

“How else am I supposed to convince him I have a boyfriend?”

“But you don’t?”

Hinata glared at him, shutting him up. Despite his smaller stature, he sure had an intense aura, the one that makes both spikers and receivers tense up from anticipation. All of that was currently directed to Atsumu, how could he refuse.

“So you want us to kiss when Tobio-kun walks into the room? Hmm.” he smirked. “I don’t mind but poor Tobio-kun.”

That’s when they heard the doorknob creak, he looked over to the door but Hinata grabbed him by the face, pulled him down, pressing their lips together. 

Sure they’ve held hands, been acting like they’re together but never once have they kissed. If Atsumu could describe it in a single word, it would probably be ‘hot’. 

Hinata went straight for it and caught him by surprise but managed to reciprocate the kiss and Hinata moved his arms to wrap around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Naturally, Atsumu rested his hands on Shouyo’s hips.

He knew Shouyo wasn’t innocent but that didn’t excuse him from being a good kisser. He could feel himself falling into the kiss, the tongue, their breaths intertwining and melting into one. 

His mind only filled with the thought of the current redhead kissing him senseless and he hated how he enjoyed the feeling. Although there was something that he felt that was amiss but couldn’t quite put his mind to it, not until he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at them, snapping him out of it. It was Kageyama Tobio.

“Oh.” his senses seemed to finally returned to him, recalling it was all an act.

As he expected, Tobio did walk away from the crime scene as soon as Atsumu noticed him, hopefully not scarred. “Ya, scared him off.” Atsumu said a matter of factly to Shouyo. 

“To see you like this, I think it was worth it.” Shouyo said with a mischevious grin and walked out of the room, leaving Atsumu to see himself disheveled in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kingkeiji_
> 
> Bless Atsumu's soul and Kageyama's eyes. Im soo sorry child but atsuhina needed to happen


End file.
